


Bonded

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Bonded

I did this for a fic I wrote a long while back and I might post it here at some point but for now here's the manip. 

(and for people that can't see it, here is the link to the image on DeviantArt)

https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/bonded-330013650


End file.
